Life Is A Video Game: The Destiny
Life Is A Video Game: The Destiny is the sixth Life Is A Video Game film. Plot Two weeks have passed since the events of the last film. SpongeBob hears crying in his clothes cupboard. He opens it and finds Princess Zelda huddled in his cupboard. Zelda tells him that Ganondorf has been revived and that he is planning revenge on Link. SpongeBob pulls out his ocarina to alert Link about Ganondorf but Zelda tries to tell SpongeBob that Ganondorf has all ocarinas under surveillance but SpongeBob doesn't listen and plays the ocarina, to which Ganondorf appears and sucks Patrick's, Sandy's, Mr. Krabs and Squidward's house in a wormhole. SpongeBob finds themselves in Lake Hylia and their houses in rubble. Ganondorf flies off. Zelda tells the group that Gerudos ressurected him. SpongeBob then tells everyone to have to warn Link. They run in the Kokiri Forest and warn everyone about Ganondorf. They don't listen. Link appears and the group tell him about Ganondorf. Zelda says this is true. Link and SpongeBob go to Hyrule Field but Ganondorf chases them back into the Kokiri Forest which Ganondorf invades, destroying all the houses. Ganondorf asks the Great Deku Tree for a part of the Triforce. The Great Deku Tree refuses so Ganondorf blows him up. Ganondorf disappears. The group go to the remains of the Great Deku Tree where the piece of Triforce is. SpongeBob realizes that all three pieces of the Triforce are in the hands of leaders of areas. Zelda tells the group to split up. Zelda and Sandy be partners and they go to Lon Lon Ranch. Sandy warns Malon and Talon about Ganondorf to which Ganondorf appears and slays the horses. He then blows up the ranch and takes Malon with him. Sandy and Zelda find Link and SpongeBob looking at the remains of the Great Deku Tree and tells them about Ganondorf. Link takes some weapons from the remains of his house and tells everyone to get ready. After loaning some horses from horsemen, they ride to Hyrule Castle Courtyard where Zelda tells the group about the Serenade of Rinlin and that it will kill virtually any enemy. Three guards appear and warns Zelda about Ganondorf's presence but Ganondorf kills the guards and destroys Castle Town. After destroying Castle Town, Ganondorf throws a sword at the group but the King of Hyrule jumps in the way and gets stabbed. Ganondorf disappears. The king then says to Zelda that the last two of the Triforce is on top of Death Moutain. The king then dies and Zelda then vows revenge on Ganondorf. SpongeBob tells everyone that they have to go to the top of Death Mountain. Zelda warns them that Death Mountain is an erupting volcano so they must take caution. They climb Death Mountain. A lava bomb knocks Squidward off the face of the mountain but he climbs back up. After reaching the top, a Triforce piece glowers inside the crater of Death Mountain. Link equips with Goron Tunics and they get the Triforce piece. They find another piece hovering over a lava pit. Before, anyone can get it, Ganondorf grabs the Triforce and uses it to transform into a giant monster called Ganon. Death Mountain then violently erupts, flinging Ganon and the group in a plateau on the Zora crevasse. The lava from the volcano fills the crevasse. Ganon grabs Zelda and drops her into the crevasse. Link grabs her before she falls in the lava. SpongeBob grabs Ganon's head and blinds him by hitting him with a hookshot. The group plays the Serenade of Rinlin to Ganon which stuns him. Zelda use her sword to stab Ganon through the roof of his mouth. Ganon reverts back into Ganondorf and he falls into the lava-filled crevasse. The group retrieves the last piece of the Triforce and they run to Kakariko Village where the lava destroys the village. They reach the windmill and the group channel the lava using the well. Zelda uses the pieces of the Triforce to bring the group home. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Pearl and Sandy have no home because it was destroyed because of the teleportation. They begin rebuilding their houses. Two days later, their houses are rebuilt and they go in. That night, a giant silhouette of Ganondorf glowers over Bikini Bottom as Ganondorf's evil laugh is heard one last time, implying that Ganondorf is not dead. Trivia Bowser doesn't appear in this film. Category:Life Is A Video Game